Ross replaces Tomoyo
by juliet vestroia
Summary: Tomoyo, first princess gives back Ross's position to her. Setsuna, Ross fiance sends to Ross by Neil, Ross's brother. Now, Ross needs to fight back at Setsuna's dimension, along with ZAFT and Eternal.


Final Destination 3

Tomoyo stays there for a few days. Hatori accompany her as an assistant. Yzak does all work left by Tomoyo. Then, Ross comes to meet Tomoyo.

"Erm... Yzak, is Tomoyo here?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ross, Tomoyo's friend. Can I meet her?"

"Wait a minute. Hime, someone wants to meet you."

"Who?"

"Her name is Ross."

"Ross? Let her in."

Ross comes inside the controller room.

"Hey, what are you doing, Tomoyo? Aren't you supposed to look after them?"

"That is not my job in the first place. Why are you here?"

"Can I take over from here? I heard your family need you there."

"Okay. I'm glad to give it back to you. Yzak, Ross will take over from here."

"Wait, hime. What should I tell them if they ask?"

"Erm? Ross is the one who are supposed to stop the first war, not me. But, I took it because she had something to do."

"She is our true princess?"

"Yes. I'm Ross, the princess of ORB and ZAFT. Tomoyo took care of you in my place."

"Ross, we need to go. Meet you at ASURA."

"Okay. Raphael, Mikhail, Ross, your owner is back. Turn to my system now."

Raphael and Mikhail start up ones more to change their system to the advance system.

"Alright, Yzak, can you ask them to go back to their home now? We have a big trouble right now."

"What?"

"Hurry! We don't have much time."

"Okay."

Yzak asks everyone to go back to their home. Leader of MINERVA, Shinn, Lunamaria and Gilbert Durrandal go to the main system.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up! Can you sit or lay on the floor? I need to... Raphael, change!"

"PLANT, change shape! Spear Cross!"

"Okay, we need to get out from this coordinate. This place is dangerous.'

"Ross, get out of the way!"

"Neil?!"

"Get out!"

"OKAY! Raphael, GO!!"

"Aaaaaa...!!!!!"

Raphael brings them away from the fighting area where Neil and his partner are fighting. PLANT was almost destroyed if Ross does not bring PLANT away.

"Neil, are you okay?"

"Yup. Are they okay?"

"Yes. And... What is that?"

"Nee-chan, stop his mobile suit!"

"Huh? Raphael, catch him!"

"What the hell are you send him to me, Neil?! Where is he come from?! Why there is another mobile suit here?!"

"Sorry... I bring him from another dimension. Please... They will kill him. That's why I ask you to go away. Both of us are attack by one stupid mobile suit. I need to save Hallelujah. Take care of him for me."

"BAKA! Come back here, NEIL!!!!!!"

"Who is that, hime?"

"Ah!!! That sucker..! I will kill him. Yzak, take care here. Don't do anything. Raphael, find Kira and Lacus and Kira on Earth. I know they are there. Use Mikhail data to find them. I'm counting on you, Raphael, Mikhail. Then, give this message to Neil, 'I will kill when I see you at ASURA!'. Undestand?!"

"Alright, Ross-sama."

Ross goes out from the main system. The others shock and Dearka follows her. Yzak takes over the main system but he can't give order to Raphael or change anything. Ross goes to the Gundam's container to find the pilot.

"Where is he? Where is.... Huh?!"

"Hime?!"

"Set..suna... F... Sei... ei...?"

"Uh... Ross.... sama...?"

"Thank god. Neil brings you here. Dearka, bring him to the infirmary."

"Alright, hime."

Ross treats Setsuna while Dearka looks at them. PLANT's doctors also surprise with Ross.

"Setsuna, wake up! I said wake up! I'm healing you. Do anything to make sure that you are alive."

"Hime..."

"Shut up, Dearka! Setsuna! Setsuna! Setsuna!"

"Uh... Ross.... sa..... ma...."

"Setsuna...... Thank god.... Thank god...."

"Sorry, Ross-sama. I..."

"Why you call me, Ross-sama?" I tell you not to call me that."

"Sorry, Maria."

"Why are you fighting? Didn't the war have stopped 4 years ago?"

"No. They fight each other again and they hate Celestial Being. We don't have a choice but to correct what we are wrong. I bring Saji Crossroad with me. Help him too..."

"Baka! I'm here, right? Your lover..."

"Ross-sama, I have found them."

"Good. Use teleportation to bring those two here. I will go meet them in a few minutes."

"Okay."

"Who is he, hime?"

"This is my fiance, Setsuna F Seiei. He is the one who pilot Gundam Exia. But, that is not Exia."

"That is Gundam 00."

"Setsuna, this is Dearka, my assistant. Dearka, take care of the other one. Both of you rest here. I want to meet those stupid brats."

"Maria, save them. They need your help. Neil nii-chan can't keep up with them.'

"What?!"

"They didn't what is meaning by peace and live. I...I... I can't stop them. Please..."

"Raphael, please connect to Rosie."

"Okay......... Rosie is on the line."

"Rosie."

"Yes, Captain?"

"I will come to meet you later, Setsuna. Dearka, I leave them to you."

Ross runs toward the main system. But, there...

"Why you don't stop her? She will make a ridiculous plan again."

"What are you talking about? You can't order me around. All information about you and MINERVA never exist. You do not exist in this army in the first place. You are just..."

"TRASH! You are not supposed to release you frustration at Yzak. The one should you said that is ME."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ross. And I don't have time to talk to you. But, I will give order if you really want to fight."

"I have brought them."

"Why are you brought us here?'

"Nothing."

"Who are you?"

"Anyone. Kira, Lacus, Shinn, Lunamaria, I need your help. We will go to the other dimension. My brother asks me to help him. I'm not sure the war there has ended. But, if not, Kira, I need help from Freedom. Lacus, I need help from Eternal. Shinn, Lunamaria, I will put your information in the system. You will go with Lacus and Kira, together with your Gundam. This is order from Ross Maria, Princess of ORB and ZAFT."

"Understand!"

"Why you follow her order?"

"Because she is perfect."

"Athrun, Cagalli, sorry but can you stay there with Mikhail? I will ask Juliet to look out for you."

"Who are you?"

"I will tell you later. Raphael, dimension door, OPEN!"

"Dimension door, OPEN!"

They go to the other dimension. What will happen to PLANT and ZAFT? What are waiting for them? Continue to the next chapter.

I'm sorry because taking time. – Juliet


End file.
